


Family Ties

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Magnificent Seven TV
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finds family in Maude and Ezra Standish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Harry Potter ‘verse I’ve created is AU after Book Five with some mixing in from Book Six and Seven.

Keeping his arm around Teddy who was tucked away in a frontal baby carrier, Harry Potter rode the elevator in the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, Nevada.

He smiled down at the small boy, sleeping away with a thumb stuck in his mouth, hair rapidly changing colours. A charm was placed on Teddy so no one would see the different colours, only sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked looked like a tiny combination of Tonks and Remus. He had Tonks nose and Remus’s lips.

Sighing, Harry got off on the tenth floor and looked around. It had been a difficult few year and like everyone else the war had taken its toll on him.

After Sirius had died, Harry had basically told Dumbledore to own up or ship out. He wanted training; he wanted his friends to have training. How was he expected to survive when everyone kept him in the dark?

Dumbledore tried to placate him by saying he still needed to enjoy his life a bit more. Harry had merely mentioned what did he have to enjoy? He had a madman after him and would come after his friends as well.

Dumbledore hesitantly agreed and set up trainers for Harry and friends.

It was a gruelling two years as he learned various fighting. Martial arts, magical duelling and animagus training with Remus.

It turned him and his friends into deadly various individuals. Together, they were unbeatable. The only way he withstood the rigorous training was, Ron and Hermione were with him every step of the way.

Voldemort was now dead, but there had been horrific losses; a huge price to pay in friends and family.

Dumbledore had died, keeping the wards up at Hogwarts while he battled Voldemort to give Harry time to kill the monster.

Stupid Horacrux’s.

Snape was still alive, the bastard and he finally found out why the man kept saving his arse. Harry shuddered at the thought of that slimy man being friends with his mother.

Hermione and Ron had survived. So had all the Weasley’s.

Tonks, Theodore and Andromeda Black had died in an assault protecting their home and Teddy.

Remus had been there as well and injured heavily. He was currently in a magical coma and the healers weren’t sure if he’d ever wake-up.

Harry took up his responsibilities as Teddy’s Godfather and despite Mrs. Weasley protests that she was more able to look after a little one, Harry knew that his godson belonged with him.

He’d been smothered and kept in the dark most of his life, he wanted his freedom. He’d be the only family Teddy would have, even with all of the adopted uncles, aunts and grandparents in the Weasley’s and Hermione.

But Harry needed to find his feet and he wanted to do that with Teddy.

He had hit his magical majority a few weeks ago and he finally had access to his vaults. He was even more rich and powerful that he'd believed. He had learned wandless magic from Dumbledore and with the boost in his magic; it only made his spells more powerful.

But where he was, he had a purpose.

His family vaults opened to him, he learned he was distantly related to Godric Gryffindor and also Salazar Slytherin on his Mom’s side, which explained how he still kept his parseltongue abilities after Voldemort died. He thought that would’ve gone away with the death of that bastard.

Scouring his family vaults, he learned from the family tree tapestry he found hanging on the west side of the vault; on his Mom’s side of the family he still had living relatives.

An older Aunt on his Mom’s side and a cousin. His Aunt Petunia never mentioned another sister.

What was peculiar was the yellow glow surrounding his two living aunts and cousins. Looking around on the family tree, he learned the yellow glow indicated they were squibs!

That’s why Aunt Petunia was so jealous she wasn't a muggle after all but a squib! Mom got to be a witch and neither of her sisters did.

He had tracked this third sibling to the MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. He could only hope Maude Standish would at least talk to him.

Walking down the hallway, he quickly located room 1003. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A woman dressed in a black pencil skirt and a pale green short sleeved blouse her blond hair swept into an up do and piercing blue eyes looked at Harry.

“Yes? Can I help you...young man?”

“Mrs. Standish?” Harry asked hesitantly. He knew the tracking charm he cast earlier, wouldn’t lie, but it couldn’t hurt to be cautious.

The woman frowned as she looked over him from head to toe.

Harry knew he didn’t look like much in blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt. His longish hair with the slight white stripe due to magical stress, probably didn’t help much either. He really hadn't thought about dressing up to make a good first impression until this very moment

“What is it?”

“My name is Harry Potter,” Harry began as he nervously licked his lips. “I know this might be hard to believe, but I’m Lily’s son.”

“Last I heard she got herself blown up by that Voldemort person, along with her husband,” Maude sniffed. “Petunia never mentioned you.”

“Well, Aunt Petunia never mentioned you either,” Harry snipped back.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips. “Well, you might as well come in child. There's no sense in having you wait out in the hallway...with that baby.”

“Thank you, Aunt Maude,” Harry said politely. He didn’t know what kind of person she was, but it was better to be cautious and polite.

“Words I never thought I would hear,” Maude laughed lightly. “I suppose you’re one of those wand waving wizards.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Harry agreed.

“Oh, I’m not that old, Harry-child,” Maude said and sat on one of the chairs.

Taking his cue from her, Harry sat down on the sofa opposite of her. “Sorry, Aunt Maude,” Harry apologized. “I meant no disrespect.”

“Your kind never does,” she sniffed. “So, why are you here? Money? Can’t take care of that child yourself and you decided to come to me for assistance?”

“I have no need of money and this child is my godson and my responsibility,” Harry explained. “I’m here because I wanted to meet you, that’s all.” Harry stood. “Id hoped that we could get to know each other as you are family, but I can see I’m not wanted.”

She waved a hand at him. “Stay Harry. You might not think much of me, but family is important.”

“Just not Aunt Petunia and Mum,” Harry commented.

“Petunia was a vicious little snot and Lily reminded me of what I couldn’t have,” Maude stated. “So I left, but kept in touch with letters and phone calls.” She sighed. “I was devastated when I heard Lily had died. She was my only reason for keeping in touch and with her gone...”

“You had no reason,” Harry concluded.

“I had no idea you'd survived the attack.”

“Why do you even believe me when I say I’m Lily’s son?” Harry blurted out. “For all you know I could be some random person off the streets.”

“You have her eyes and her smile,” Maude smiled in remembrance.

“Oh,” Harry stated surprised and sat back on the sofa. “Could – could you tell me some stories about her?”

There was a moment of silence as Maude glanced Harry over and then nodded. “I suppose I could, I guess Petunia wasn’t much of a person to share stories about Lily.” She leaned over and reached for the phone. “I’ll order up some room service.”

“Thank you,” Harry quietly murmured.

 _And no, Aunt Petunia wasn’t much of a person to share anything._

After the food was ordered, Harry smiled as Maude launched into a story of his Mum, Lily.


End file.
